Herman Castillo
Herman Castillo is Violetta Castillo's father. He is a brilliant engineer, owner of a construction company that does international public and private works of great caliber. He is strict and demanding. Since the death of his wife, Maria, he has overprotected his daughter Violetta, but beneath his rigidity lies a big heart. Herman had a girlfriend, Jade, whom he considered a good influence on his daughter. But the arrival of Angie, Violetta's tutor completely disturbs him, but not wanting to admit it, ends up falling in love with her. He was also engaged to Jade. Herman is portrayed by Diego Ramos. Personality Herman is a honest and good man with a big heart, but sometimes, he can be very overprotective and too strict, especially for his daughter. He tries to protect her, and he thinks the best way to do this, is to lie to her. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, Herman is a honest, loyal, a good person, but he is also very overprotective. He loves his work, his friends and family, especially his daughter, Violetta. He tries everything not to make her suffer, so he is very overprotective with her, and he thinks the best way to protect her is to lie to her. Part 2 TBA Relationships Family Violetta Castillo Daughter Herman is Violetta's father. Since María, his wife, died, he started to protect her from the past and everything that is related to her mother, because he's afraid that one day he will lose Violetta like the way he lost his wife. Herman loves Violetta very much, but he doesn't know how to love her properly, that's why Violetta is always mad at him. But whatever happens, the two will never stop loving each other. Angie Carrará Crush/Sister-in-law Herman seems to be in love with Angie from the first moment she entered his house. Herman always tries to confess his feelings for Angie, but she always tries to push him away because she knows that their love is impossible. But she has admitted that she likes him several times during the episodes. Friends Lisandro Ramallo Best friend/Partner ''' Herman and Ramallo are best friends and they work together, or just talk with each other. Ramallo helps Herman with whatever he needs, and Herman helps Ramallo too. Herman is always treating him like a friend. Olga Peña '''Friend/Employee Olga is Herman's housemaid. She loves and takes care of Herman like her own son. Herman cares about Olga too, as she has been working in his house for many years and she is like a part of his family. She would do anything for Herman and shows a lot of respect for him, but she is there for him too, ready to give a hand of help. Romances Jade LaFontaine Fiancée Herman and Jade are engaged. Jade is Herman's girlfriend, but it is unknown why Herman is dating her, because it doesn't seem like he is feeling something for her. Jade is in love with his money, and plans to marry him and steal his money, so she can use them for herself. Trivia *Herman's name in the Latin American version of Violetta is spelled Germán. *His wife was María Saramego, whose death he blames himself for happening. *He loves Violetta very much, but the problem is that, he didn't know how to love her in the right way and he thought the only way was to lie to her. *He can speak French. *He and Jade was engaged, but it seems like they don't feel anything for each other. A reason is that Jade just dated him because he has money and that she loves money more than him. *He said that the happiest night of his life is the day that Violetta was born. *When he saw that Violetta was sent flowers and said Leon and her were a couple, he almost had a fit and had trouble breathing. *He doesn't like rice. *Angie mentioned that he dislikes Chinese food. *He has a crush on Angie, but he didn't know that she is his sister-in-law. *The meaning of Herman is 'army man, soldier'.Meaning of Herman. *He has worked with Leon's parents before, so he and Ramallo already knew Leon before Violetta met him. *At the beginning, he was not okay with the idea of Violetta and Leon dating, but afterwards, he accepted it. *He would prefer it if Violetta dated Leon, not Tomas. *He dislikes Tomas. *He doesn't like it when people, especially Ramallo, tell him to tell Angie his true feelings for her. *He is rich and and he is the owner of a construction company. *He falls in love with a women called Esmeralda Gallery References Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Violetta